psifandomcom-20200214-history
Spells
A spell, to put it simply, is a form of ritual used to focus and direct energy within magic to move towards a certain goal or cast a certain magic, contrary to popular belief not all spells are spoken, nor are all spells word-based, spell as a term can describe any magical act specifically dedicated to the production of an event, object scenario or outcome. Tools and practice within spells, a lot of the time, tools are used to direct or focus energy, these tolls can differ from magical teaching to magical teaching however in this document the basic tools found in many different formats will be run over, as well as their uses The wand the wand is an iconic magical tool, it has a large history within European witchcraft and contemporary wicca and many other circles past this, the want, at least in wicca is seen to be a masculine representation, as well as a representation of air, many wands are constructed out of wood metal and crystal, according to their respective uses per material in magic, for instance a common wand may be oak wood with copper wire bindings and a clear quartz tip due to all three materials being good at all round magical practices, however many wands are made out of other materials such as ivory (now exceedingly rare) a wand's use is good for projecting and focusing energy, and can also be used to stir mixtures in a cauldron, a staff, is simply an extended version to a wand, being larger it has a higher potential for influence simply out of its visual factors, and may seem appealing to some people however their size makes them unwieldy in compact spaces wherein active rituals may occur The magic knife the magic knife, or "athame" is a commonly used item similar to the wand, there are two types generally used in wicca, being the athame and boline the former, is generally black handled, and is not used to physically cut, it is the main spiritual object and is representative of masculinity, like the wand, and fire, while the boline is generally white handled, and is used for cutting plants or herbs, and otherwise preparing for a ritual or spell, it is the physical aspect of the blade, like the wand, the athame is used to focus and direct energy, it is also generally used to energetically mark out a sacred space and to cut doors in barriers, its point is also at times used to infuse protective or sealing energies, a magical sword, like a staff is a scaled up version of an athame, it features the same benefits and downsides of a staff in its comparison The broom the broom, unfortunately, is not a form of transportation, it is however iconic especially with European witchcraft, the broom is in fact, used as a broom, though it is designed to sweep away negative energies in preparation of a protective space and can be a very useful tool, it is representative of earth The censer the censer is used all over the world from the Roman catholic religious rituals to daoist meditation and many shamanistic rituals, it is an item to burn incense in, and is representative of air, it is mainly used to focus ones mind through the scent and smell, and while not a necessary item many find both incense and aroma to be helpful, a censer can also be used to safely burn any paper that requires it, Cauldron the cauldron is another iconic magical item, though represented as larger in fiction than in most cases in reality, the cauldron is representative of femininity and water, and has many uses past brewing potions and elixirs, the cauldron can be used to safely burn dedications upon paper, or be used to represent fertility or birth, it can also be used for divination when used in such a way, Amulets rosaries, and other symbols of faith or magic these items are very diverse in their working, however can commonly be used in spells as a mental focus tool, they generally represent the divine, and are also generally used in prayer, it is common for one of these items to be enchanted or otherwise prepared for spiritual defence due to the generally high sentimental value one may place in them overall, when it comes down to the magical items used within spells and rituals, it is up to the practitioner as to what they may use, be it minimalist or extravagant, none of the items are especially necessary to performing magic, however many do help as items to bolster and support their personal power Sound, movement and activity during spells within spells, the practitioner is open to a whole host of acts that they can use to raise energy and perform the spell as they desire, many will consider a spell as an incantation or chant, though, this may be possible it is minimalist, spells can include anything from dancing, to music, to gestures as well as singing and spoken word, along with actions of the magical tools and written word, it is up to the practitioner to choose how the spell is performed, there is no set way, Sacred space A sacred space in magic is a concept of a safe and clear space in which a practitioner can perform spells and magical rituals freely without interference from unwanted energies or entities, it is an important but optional step. This document will go over a simple method of creating a magical circle or safe space, using a ribbon and four candles. The first step is to choose the safe space you wish to perform the spell in: it can be anywhere. Once found, (if one lacks access to a broom) one can simply visualize the unwanted energies dissapating from the area. The next step is to light the candles, each facing a point being north, south, east and west. As each is placed down, feel free to, in your own words, ask for protection from the spirits of the elements. For each direction represents an element; north is representative of earth, east of air, south of fire and west of water. Though these are up for interpretation through different schools of practice. After each candle has been lit, lay the ribbon in a circle outside of the candles, and then work clockwise (anti-clockwise if left-handed) and using your dominant hand project protective energies into this circle, visualising it forming a protective sphere in every direction around you. To dissapate it, walk in the opposite direction, and visualize the energies being reabsorbed. When it comes to cutting a doorway in the safe space, (as one may need to) otherwise the barrier will simply collapse, one can take an athame or energetic visualisation of one, and use it to cut a doorway within the wall of the barrier, as so one can step in and out to reseal simply reverse the action, The creation of a spell This is most likely the most interesting item on this list that some people would like to know about. There is an easy formula to creating spells that shall be covered here. Please, try to remember that spells and other magical acts are not limited by restrictive requirements or demands. Creativity is important as a factor to be expressed. A spell can be anything. Though the first thing one needs to consider is to get a solid grasp on what they want to achieve, say to earn money, or to find a job, or to meet a lover. This first step is clearly vital to creating a stable spell. indecisive thinking is a factor that can severely damage a spells capability The next step is to consider the magical tools that can be used within the spell and which ones can be substituted if one does not have them. Magical tools need not be used and a simply symbolic items of power that direct and amplify one's energy in magic. The third step is to research the spells outcome. if say the outcome is to gain an object, look at the objects elemental and spiritual characteristics, as well as looking at its associated symbols, energies, elements, aromas, or other factors one could use to bolster the power of a spell through both association and synergetic practice. The fourth step is to write the spell itself, this is similar to a script, and documents the actions performed, words spoken and estimated length, do not rush when it comes to it, take your time both in research and performance. Finally, the last step is to set up a safe space and perform. Or, alternatively work on being able to proficiently perform the spell with ease as so it can be used at a whim later. Overall, it is up to the practitioner once more on how a spell is cast, and their practitioner is free to use any method they wish, or any spell they come across, it should also be noted that the practitioner does not need to change their beliefs, or will be struck down for practicing magic, See Also *Magic Category:Magic Category:All Abilities